


When the doors close

by Strawlarryicecream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, New love, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2866589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawlarryicecream/pseuds/Strawlarryicecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Niall, and Zayn don't understand Harry's relationship with Louis. But Harry does and he thinks Louis does to so that's all that really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the doors close

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zZ5JvYJefc This is the link to the song that inspired this fic.

Harry's relationship with Louis is strange to say the least. Which is understandable considering Harry is what the paper's are calling London's next up and coming artist, and Louis is an elementary school teacher. An elementary school teacher that Harry literally can not stop thinking about.

Liam doesn't get it. Doesn't see what Harry sees in the reserved almost dull teacher, not when Harry is so bright, loud, spontaneous and just Harry. Liam doesn't see how a man that has barely muttered five words to him, can have Harry so enraptured. Liam doesn't see what it is about Louis that makes Harry hang onto his every action and word, when Harry has the attention span of a goldfish and Louis isn't very interesting. Liam doesn't think it will work out. Whatever it is. Louis is probably another one of Harry's vast interests that he will move on from after a few good times, and hopefully a few good songs. 

Liam can't understand it, but Liam doesn't understand a lot of things so Harry doesn't pay much mind to him. Besides Harry can't expect Liam to understand. Liam has never seen the flash of mischief in Louis' bright blue eyes, when he decided to do something reckless at 4 in the morning. Liam has never listened to the sound of Louis' voice filled with love as he talks about his sisters, or his students. Liam has never witnessed Louis' competitive streak or his drive to be the absolute best at everything he does. Liam doesn't see it because that spark of life is reserved for Harry, and Harry only, behind closed doors.

Niall doesn't get it either. Doesn't understand why his mate is always rambling about how him and the guy he is hooking up with fit perfectly together. Doesn't understand why Harry thinks the world is finally in line. Niall doesn't understand why Harry sometimes is a completely different person after a night with Louis. It's not really Niall's business in the first place. So he just sits back and listens as Harry spews some bullshit about Louis fitting him better than a raggedy pair of boots he thinks Harry should have been gotten rid of. Any person that makes Harry shine so brightly can't be that bad. So Niall listens until Harry starts talking about how he wants to wear Louis out for the night just like the boots. He stops listening after that because what happens when the doors close is none of his business.

Harry thinks Niall might get it if he could only see what their like together. But Louis wants to keep this thing between them. So Niall will probably never see the way their skin tones contrast perfectly. Will never see the way Louis fits himself into impossibly tight spaces to be closer to Harry, will never see the way Harry protectively crowds around Louis. Niall might never see the way their hands fit together, but maybe that's not for Niall. Maybe it's for Louis and Harry, in tight spaces, and random locations. Maybe Louis is on the right path things might be different if they're not behind closed doors. And Harry doesn't want different he wants the small piece of heaven he's managed to stumble upon. So Niall doesn't get it, probably never will, but that's ok because Harry gets it, and Louis gets Harry and right now that's all that really matters.

Zayn thinks Harry is crazy. The word delusional makes common appearances in the conversations about Louis, especially the ones that involve Harry and Louis running away together. Zayn doesn't understand what it is about Louis that possess Harry to write songs about disappearing in France to drink wine and eat fancy cheeses, and how relaxing the solitude that comes with living on the moon would be. Zayn gets the physical attraction but that's as far as it goes. Zayn doesn't understand how sex with this teacher is turning Harry into a love struck idiot, because really that's all there is to that relationship. Sex. Apparently really really good sex. But no sex could possibly be good enough for Zayn to want to give up his career for it. 

Zayn is a little to narrow minded to get it Harry thinks. Zayn seems to think it's all about sex, and really it's not. While the sex is good, mindblowingly so there's so much more to it. It;s about the way they just work together, the way they gravitate towards each other and just fit. It's in the way they talk, and how no conversation is ever boring. It has to do with the way Harry will do ridiculous things just to make Louis smile, has to do with the way Louis' eyes crinkle whenever Harry compliments him, or does something endearing. The way Louis' tongue does that thing when his mouth is wrapped around Harry's cock, the way Louis' eyes darken and roll back right before he comes, and the way Louis' breathy moans sound a lot like fervent prayers when Harry is pounding into him are just really pleasant bonuses.

No one really gets it, but that's ok because Harry does, and he's pretty sure that Louis does to. Maybe they're the only ones, but they are the ones it is happening to. Even though it doesn't have a name it's starting to sound a lot like love, and it feels that way to. And sometimes even they don't get it, but no one really gets love and at this point Harry is pretty sure that's exactly what this is. It's the beginning of something new and amazing, and beautiful. And maybe Harry's friends don't get it, can't see it yet but Harry can't really blame them, because they don't know how it goes when the doors close.


End file.
